I Quit
by LuxrayKing
Summary: A boy who's father is the boss of Team Rocket and has his dreams crushed but quits to prove that he is something
1. Chapter 1

**Hi I have a cool story coming your way so make sure you read and review I love Team Rocket so I have a story just for my Rocket Lovers but sadly it does not include Jessie, James or Meowth but you will enjoy so read please.**

**I Quit**

**Chapter 1 ~ The Magikarp, The Girl, and The Egg **

**~ Team Rocket Warehouse ~ 5 PM ~ **

"Darren Darren come to my office immediately" The Boss of Team Rocket called.

"Coming Dad" Darren said while he was moping the floors. (He has brown hair silver eyes)

"You know why I called you right" Giovanni said.

"No not really" Darren said.

"Damn it boy I called you because this warehouse is so dirty what got me mad was that you have been taking days off doing nothing" Giovanni said angrily.

"I was training the Magikarp you gave me trying to evolve it" Darren said.

"That stupid Magikarp I gave you to get you out of my hair it will never evolve no matter how hard you try you never be a success that's why you're the janitor" Giovanni laughed

"Stop now you think your so big and bad but you can't even settle things out by yourself you have your workers do it for you, you have no respect even for your own son" Darren said.

"Only reason your like this is because of your mom she was all goody and made you a wimp I would have proudly took you in as a top operative of Team Rocket but no your mom was against it and you turned just like her and she left me but you will always be a wimp like your mom so get back to work" Giovanni said.

"Argh that's it you idiot since I'm just like mom I Quit! I'll show you, Watch this cooperation will fail just like mom wanted it to" Darren said.

"Now I've had enough of your mouth you are only fourteen you are not quitting you will have nowhere to go, no money, or any food" Giovanni said.

"Oh now you have a heart I never want to see you again I hate you Goodbye" Darren shouted as he left the building.

"I will not be treated like a useless child I'll be known for something better than he will ever be" Darren said.

Darren did not want to be noticed as Team Rocket so he went to the department store to change his clothes he now wears a Short sleeve blue zip up hoody and Black jeans, he paid for it with the leftover money from his job.

"Man it's getting late I need a pokemon center" Darren said

He spotted one right across the road and asked for a room and was dealt with properly.

"Thank you for the room" Darren said.

"Take care and Good Night" Nurse joy said

The next morning Darren had heard about a hot spring in the pokemon center so he went to check it out.

"Wow this is cool let me get and relax" Darren said.

"Ahh this is relaxing, oh right they let you bring pokemon come on out Magikarp" Darren said.

All the other trainers looked at him as if he was pathetic. Then –

"Hey why are you so not smart" a girl said.

"What makes you say that" Darren said confused.

"I mean a Magikarp no one uses weak pokemon like that and you're the only one without a pokemon egg" The girl said.

"You got a lot of nerve calling my pokemon weak what's your name" Darren said?

"Katie Soto" Katie said. (Yellow long hair, pink bikini, Pink Bow in hair, Brown eyes)

"Follow me" She said.

"Okay" Darren said.

As he followed her he felt a blush coming on so he tried to get rid of it.

"Right here pick an egg any egg, their at random so yeah" Katie said.

"Alright this one then" Darren picked.

"Mine was a Murkrow, well after yours hatch how about a battle Rocket Boy" Katie said.

"Hey wait how do you know" Darren said by the time he said something she already left.

Darren looked and looked for her but she had already left that's what nurse joy said then Darren went to his room and started thinking about what pokemon was in this egg.

"I wonder what's in here whatever it is it will take some days for this egg to hatch" Darren said.

Darren left and started to think about what that girl said and about his dad.

"I will show him that I can be something so I will start to train" Darren said as he sat the egg down.

"Here let's train at this lake Magikarp use flail on that rock" Darren commanded.

The red fish used all its strength to try and break the rock but the rock was only cracked.

"Try again Magikarp" Darren commanded.

Magikarp kept trying and trying but it was not getting anywhere. Then an old man started to watch.

"Try some more Magikarp" Darren said

"You should stop before your Magikarp gets hurt" the old man said.

"I not giving up I don't care what you say come on Magikarp keep going Flail" Darren said.

"How about battling me" the old man said.

"You're on" Darren said.

"Let battle begin go Squirtle" The old man commanded.

"Magikarp use flail on Squirtle" Darren ordered.

"Squirtle use tail whip now" the old man said.

The red fish began to whack its body with huge strength but it missed the blue turtle then the blue turtle started to fling its tail with humongous power and the Magikarp was beat back and forth until a white light was shown and Magikarp was now a Gyarados.

**Thanks for reading chapter one please review and ideas are welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Chapter Two is here please enjoy and REVIEW anything or ideas you want to share please comment thank you.**

**Chapter 2 ~ My Egg**

"Whoa a Gyarados, Gyarados the Atrocious Pokemon its Snake like Body structure is used to thrash and slam foes to the ground" The Old Man's pokedex said.

"Alright let's finish this battle Gyarados" Darren said.

"Squirtle return" The old man commanded.

"What your not going to finish the battle" Darren Questioned.

"My work here is done" the old man said as he walked away.

"Man I really wanted to finish the battle and test Gyarados out, Darren started to look around then spotted the old mans pokedex, he left it here" Darren said as he took the pokedex and went back to the center.

"Maybe this pokedex will be of some use, Darren took Gyardos's pokeball out the used the pokedex to read the stats, so it has Dragon Pulse, Flail, Trash, And Aqua Tail" Darren said.

"Alright let's go, so what's in this egg" Darren said as he left the Pokemon Center.

Darren started to think about what he wanted to do next so he thought of a trainer, a breeder, a coordinator, and a ranger, but then he started to think about Katie and what she does then he knew what he was going to do.

"Boys and Girls near and far welcome to our annual grand festival it will be held here for those who have 5 ribbons or more for starters the first contest will be held in Kamoto Town so hurry up coordinators times a wasting" Marian said.

"Maybe this could work I mean there are a lot of great trainers becoming Kanto champ is so old that's all people want to do these days and mom she was probably one too, I'll show dad how good I am without him" Darren said.

As he got to Kamoto Town which was a 15 minute walk from where he was at he looked at the sign up sheet and saw a certain name, "Katie" Darren said.

"So I was right she is into contest" Darren said.

"So would you like to sign up?" The Lady said.

"Umm yeah" Darren said.

"Alright since you have no contest ID I will give you one it let's you participate in any contest automatically so would you like some seals, the first 3 are free the others you need to buy for 5 dollars" The Lady said.

"Wow all this for contest and free seals, what are they?" Darren asked.

"They are hearts, sparks, and bubbles, hope you like them" The Lady said.

"Cool thanks for all your help" Darren said as he walked out.

"So how does contest stuff work" Darren said then he spotted a trainer practicing for a contest.

The trainer had a Weepingbell when he let the Pokemon out seal were leafs so then he did a combination of moves that worked nicely and Darren was amazed so he tried it himself, so he went to the river to practice with Gyarados.

"Alright Gyarados go" Darren said but he knew all trainers had a catch phrase in contest so he tried thinking of one.

"Well I will have it later okay umm use thrash to shake the ground" Darren commanded as the ground move rapidly from thrash his egg had a huge tumble down the hill and it had cracks of all kind.

"Oh crap I dropped my egg hope it does not die I need to go to a Pokemon Center" Darren ran as fast as he could to get to the Center.

"Nurse I dropped my egg know it's going to die" Darren panicked.

"Now now it's not going to die it is just going to be premature it needs to be hatched by force before bad things happen" Joy said as they went to the room of hatching.

"Okay I'll place the egg right here and we'll begin" Joy said as the egg started to hatch.

"I hope it is not dead" Darren hoped.

The egg hatched and it was unbelievable.

Darren had his eyes closed "Nurse tell me what it is please" Darren said.

"Oh goodness it's an Eevee" Joy said.

"Really" Darren said as he opened his eyes.

"No it's an Igglybuff" Joy said.

"I don't have a problem but Igglybuff is kind of girly, like heard of this guy he was in contest and he had a Wigglytuff and he was pretty gay he purple hair dough but come on Igglybuff let's go" Darren said as Nurse Joy gave him a room.

"So what moves do you have Igglybuff, Nothing you know nothing, WHAT THE $^&*(() &^*&*" Darren shouted.

"That sucks I need a move tutor that's the only way for you to get good moves I need to find one" Darren said.

So he looked for a teacher but no one was found until.

Smear Smeargle.

"Hey it's a Smeargle doesn't it have the move sketch" Darren said.

"Yeah and it's mine so back off" A boy said.

"I wasn't trying to take it I just needed a move tutor because my Igglybuff has no moves" Darren explained.

"Oh okay my Smeargle is the right Pokemon then, so what move do you want?" The boy asked.

"Something good surprise me and how are you going to do this" Darren asked.

"Oh easy just watch Smeargle use rollout on Igglybuff now" The boy said.

"What" Darren said.

"Just chill when Smeargle gets Igglybuff it will learn rollout" The boy said.

Smeargle rolled against Igglybuff and it dodged it soon Igglybuff was rapidly dodging rollouts then Igglybuff started doing it.

"Wow Igglybuff your doing rollout how did you do it" Darren said.

"I'm pretty sure that Igglybuff had a move all this time maybe you didn't check properly" The boy said.

"No I used a pokedex to check" Darren said.

"You dummy let me see your pokedex" The boy asked.

"Here" Darren said as he gave it to the boy.

"See look this pokedex is very old it's of no use here this one is more advanced its okay I have two okay" The boy said.

"Okay Igglybuff let's see these moves, Igglybuff the Balloon Pokemon its cuteness confuses the enemy into a deep love leaving time for it to finish the job, moves are rollout and copycat " The pokedex said.

"That's how Igglybuff learned rollout" The boy said as he left with his Pokemon.

"Yes now that's two down 4 to go can't wait till I get my next pokemon" Darren said as he went to look at the contest arena.

"Hey boy remember me"

"You" Darren said in shock.

**To find out who this person is please tune in and review and also I want you to guess while your commenting pick either Katie, The old man, or someone from team rocket please guess and bye.**


End file.
